Evolve
Evolution is the combination of two of the same cards to make a stronger card of the same type. A card that has not been evolved yet is referred to as a Base. There are 3 stages of evolutions: Evo 1, Evo 2, and Evo Max. The bottom of each card contains a bar that displays what stage of evolution a card is at. The Art of the Card also changes when it gets evolved. A percentage of the 2 base cards carries over to the new evolved card. The new evolution receives 7% of the stats from each of the two cards used if they are enhanced, giving the new evolved card 14% higher stats at max level than the cards used to form it. In order to maximize a card's stats, it is highly recommended that you fully enhance cards before evolving them. Unenhanced cards will only transfer 4% of their stats. Evolution also increases the card's HP by 250 per evolution level. This is a set number and is not based on the number of Base cards involved. Also note that when combining two cards the resulting evolution will have it's enhancement level reset to 1. Evolution Methods There are a vast number of different possible ways to evolve a card depending on number of bases involved and number of cards that are fully enhanced. Below are a few major evolution methods. The difference in the increase of final stats of a 8-15 vs 4-7 evolution is only a little over 3%. This is relatively small but over a deck of 18 cards it could add up. The only question is whether it is worth it to you to spend the extra resources to go for the full 8 card method. The 8-15 Evolution The 8-15 evolution results in the highest possible stats for your Evo Max card. It requires 8 Base cards and requires you to fully enhance 15 times. A recent update has been implemented and now both cards in the evolution process need to be "Fully Enhanced" before the evolution may proceed. The final stats of a proper 8-15 Evo Max can be roughly estimated by multiplying the stats of the fully enhanced base by 1.481544. For example: The max ATK of a Base 5* Master Yoda is 9140. 9140 x 1.481544 = 13600.57392. It can therefore be assumed that the max ATK of a Max Evo 5* Master Yoda would be about 13,601 depending on how rounding is handled. The 6-11 Evolution This evolution uses two 3-Card 2 to make the Max. The final stats are higher than a 4-7 but lower than 8-15. The final stats of a proper 6-11 Evo Max can be roughly estimated by multiplying the stats of the fully enhanced base by 1.470372. For example: The max ATK of a Base 5* Master Yoda is 9140. 9140 x 1.470372 = 13439.20008. It can therefore be assumed that the max ATK of a Max Evo 5* Master Yoda would be about 13,439 depending on how rounding is handled. The 4-7 Evolution The 4 Card Evolution requires only 4 Base cards and 7 enhancements. The Good: It only costs half the cards and credits of the 8-15 evolution. The Bad: The Evo Max version will have slightly lower stats than the 8-15 evolution. The final stats of a 4-7 Evo Max can be roughly estimated by multiplying the stats of the fully enhanced base by 1.450086. For example: The max ATK of a Base 5* Master Yoda is 9140. 9140 x 1.450086 = 13253.78604. It can therefore be assumed that the max ATK of a Max Evo 5* Master Yoda would be about 13,254 depending on how rounding is handled. The images above are edits of the examples on the RoB Wikia. Credit to Ecksofa, the creator of the originals. Partial Evo Formulas: These can be used to determine if an Evo 1 or 2 that has not been fully enhanced is proper. Proper Unenhanced (Level 1) Evo 1 (Max Base Stat x 1.14) - (Difference between Base and Max Stat) So for Yoda 5* ATK: 9140 x 1.14 = 10419.6 9140 (Enhanced) - 6740 (Unenhanced) = 2400 10419.6 - 2400 = 8019.6 So if it was properly enhanced before evolving it would have about 8020 ATK. Proper Max Enhanced Evo 1 Max Base Stat x 1.14 Proper Max Enhanced 3 Card Evo 2 Max Base Stat x 1.2898 Proper Max Enhanced 4 Card Evo 2 Max Base Stat x 1.2996 Evolution Stats Google Spreadsheet: http://bit.ly/swfcevos Evolution: Skills When you evolve cards, you get the maximum skill level of the 2 cards evolved. Evolving a level 10 card with a level 1 Will result in a level 10 card. Evolving a level 3 card with a level 7 card will result in a level 7 card. Category:Cards Category:Menu